


Sob Story

by IceFemme



Series: Daddy's Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Catholic School, Crying Castiel, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Punishment, School Uniforms, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives his boy a punishment for getting a D+ on his big test. </p>
<p>Castiel cries. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sob Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeniechester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeniechester/gifts).



> For [Jess](http://halloweeniechesters.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Dynamics of dean/cas relationship _sort of_ described here. i'm kind of planning on making this a verse so if you have any questions, leave a comment. **Total consent.** cas is crying kawaii tears.

Castiel sits quietly in the back of Dean’s sleek black car. He’s picked him up from school again today, the solution to keeping him from being constantly tormented by bullies after school. Although Dean is happy to come get him after work, he doesn’t like it when Castiel doesn’t stand up for himself.

“Why are you being so quiet?” Dean asks suddenly and Castiel stops picking at his uniform shirt. It’s a little hot in the car but he wouldn’t dare take off his navy blazer in fear of tempting Dean while driving.

Castiel’s quiet a little longer. He curls a finger through his wavy dark brown hair and sucks on his lower lip. “M—my test score…” he mutters hopelessly. “I got my test score today,” he says a little louder this time.

“Oh yeah?” Both of Dean’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks at Castiel with a cheeky half smile. “How’d you do?”

Castiel swallows thickly. “I—I—” He doesn’t want to say it. “I got sixty-nine percent.”

The teen in the backseat of the car watches in the rear-view mirror as Dean licks his lips. The man frowns, refusing to meet the boy’s eyes in the mirror. “Castiel, that’s not good,” he states calmly, way calmer than Cas had expected.

A small whimper leaves Castiel’s mouth and Dean adds, “That doesn’t make me proud of you.” It’s the lack of anger that really gets to the boy.

And with that, the floodgates break and Castiel begins sobbing into his hands. He didn’t mean to do so badly! At the time he felt like he had understood the material, but the boy supposed he had been completely wrong.

Castiel spent the rest of the trip home crying. He could blame it on the lack of sleep he’s gotten recently due to staying up late studying/pleasuring his Daddy, but he knows deep down that it was because Dean had been upfront about how the shitty grade Castiel earned made the man feel.

So utterly shamed, Castiel enters the house after his Master with a bowed head. Now that they’re home, Castiel is nothing but Dean’s submissive. Schoolwork makes its way into the equation but at the moment, Castiel is on his knees, waiting for Dean to return with his collar.

The man returns to the foyer where the teen is kneeling. He’s still frowning. Dean kneels down in front of Cas and the boy tilts his head, revealing a little more of his neck than necessary, but it’s so worth it to see the absolutely desirous look in Dean’s eyes. There’s lust there, and that makes Castiel’s little dick perk up faster than he would wish to admit.

It’s a soft pink with metal studs poking out. He got to pick it out himself so he would be more motivated to wear it. It sometimes hurts when Castiel turns his head accidentally, but it’s too pretty to not wear. Dean agrees completely.

“D—Daddy,” Castiel murmurs as Dean stands up. The man turns and cocks a brow.

“What is it, baby?” he asks, loosening his beautiful royal blue tie from his neck. He’s still in his work attire and it make’s Castiel’s little cock drool in his school pants.

“You… You’re not m—mad at me, are you?” Castiel asks, tears springing to his eyes. He feels horrible for disappointing Daddy and he would do anything to go back in time and work harder for an A.

Dean sighs like he wants to say no, like it’s okay and there will be more chances to retake the test, but he doesn’t. “I’m very disappointed,” he finally says. Castiel has to bite back another sob.

“I’m—I’m _sorry_!” he sputters, ending up sobbing the last word. Dean watches with a sort of half smile. As much as he wants to scoop up his boy, he needs to be firm and deal out Cas’ punishment without succumbing to those gorgeous watery blue eyes. It’s difficult, incredibly so.

The older man gestures with his fingers for Castiel to follow him into the bedroom. The boy knows not to stand in the house so he crawls on hands and knees to the doorframe, waiting for Dean’s usual, “Come in, Darling.”

Dean undresses Castiel like he usually does, starting with his blazer that he neatly leans over an expensive leather chair, then his pressed button down, tie and belt, and lastly the boy’s uniform pants. Castiel isn’t allowed to take off any of his clothes unless Dean gives him specific direction, so he stands there in the middle of Dean’s expansive Master bedroom with his hard leaking cock pushing out of his lacy white panties with little pink and blue polka dots.

“Aren’t you a little old to be wearing those?” Dean teases, flicking Castiel’s head that’s peeking out of the top of the panties.

Castiel cries out and steps back—immediately returning to his spot as to not deny his Daddy anything.

“I like them,” Castiel argues but pauses and moans when Dean trails a finger down Cas’ clothed length all the way to his heavy balls. What happens when Dean doesn’t allow Cas to come after approximately three weeks is his precum starts to drool continuously and there’s practically nothing he can do to control it. Even right now, there’s a whole wet spot in the front of the panties where Cas’ cock had been all day in school. In some extreme cases, it soaks through the front of Castiel’s dress pants and he has to run to the bathroom to try and hide it.

“Since you did so poorly on your exam, I’m not going to fuck you on the bed,” Dean says casually, as if speaking of the weather. He helps Cas out of the cute panties. “Get on the floor and spread your knees,” he orders.

Castiel sniffles loudly, wiping his tears from his cheeks as he walks past Dean and gets on the sleek hardwood floor. His knees hurt already and opening his legs drags his bones over the hard surface. He drops to his hands and his head droops to peer at Dean between his legs. His leaking precum catches his eye and Cas can see it’s already so much that it’s pooling on the floor.

“I want no touching. Because you’re in trouble, you’re not allowed to touch me and you already know it is simply prohibited for you to touch yourself,” Dean says firmly, getting on his knees behind his boy and pushing Castiel’s farther apart. He’s got his hands on his cock and when Castiel sees it in its sheer length, he moans lewdly.

“Yes Daddy,” Castiel mewls, grinding his hips in the air. It’s been so long since he’s last came that his balls are heavy with cum, his boy hole aching to be penetrated. “I know.”

“I’ll tie you up if you don’t listen,” Dean threatens but Castiel just nods his head and arches his hips up higher. Dean’s hand goes to Cas’ little cock and collects the precum there to spread all over his cock, Cas not going without a loud cry of pleasure. Dean hardly ever touches him there, unless he’s been a very, very good boy.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take Dean long after that to just pound inside of Castiel. The teen whines like a starved pup, arching his back and thrusting his ass back on Dean’s cock.

“That’s good, that’s what I like to see,” Daddy praises, leaning back and rolling his hips languidly up to meet Castiel’s excited thrusts. “Fuck yourself.” The boy’s voice gets higher and so much girlier. Dean loves it and although he’s come to terms a while ago with being gay (after Castiel had seduced him into fucking him in his little middle school schoolgirl uniform) it feels like he’s fucking a girl’s pussy, so hot and wet and tight.

“D—Daddy! Ri—right there!” the teen cries, reaching up and rolling his nipple. He lets out a loud cry at his sensitiveness. The nub only hardens and allows for Cas to pinch.

“What did I just tell you?” Dean demands, leaning forward and pounding into Castiel. “What does it take for you to learn not to touch yourself?” he growls. Embarrassed that Cas had displeased him once again, he lifts his hand and returns it in front of him on the floor to hold himself up, where his hands were supposed to be at all times when he’s got cock in his slut hole.

“M—my pussy!” Castiel cries, shutting his eyes and grinding his teeth to keep himself from mewling like an actual kitty. He was close, already, and it was hard to keep everything in, especially what with his long waiting period. Lest he need to remind himself, it’s been about three weeks since Daddy last let him come.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to come?” Dean asks teasingly. Castiel whines loudly now, because good fucking lord does he _ever_. He bends over and offers his ass up higher, feeling the hot licks of pleasure right in his balls.

“Da—Daddy, stop!” he cries, “Daddy, I’m going to cum, you have to stop!” he sputters. With this knowledge, Dean does slow down, but now he’s going agonizingly slow and it feels so, so good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Castiel half screams, half mewls.

Dean’s hand reaches down and tugs on Cas’ wet cockhead but brushes over a little rough skin on the way. Or at least, Castiel thought it was irritated skin.

“Did you forget to shave yourself?” Dean asks, pulling out and flipping Castiel over on the floor so that his shoulder slams onto the hardwood floor and he whimpers. Both males look down and notice that little black stubble has grown right above Castiel’s cock.

One of Dean’s defined rules is for Castiel to be completely shaved or waxed so long as there isn’t a hair on his body visible besides on his head. Castiel wants to shout he forgot and he’s sorry—so, so sorry for disappointing him once again. He knows Dean will turn him away or possibly punish Castiel if he ever sees any sort of hair. It seems he’s planning on doing the latter.

A hand comes down on Castiel’s ass like a belt lash. “You brat,” Dean accuses, watching with a sardonic smirk. Castiel screws his eyes shut because fuck, he’s trying desperately not to cum and he’s so sensitive. Cumming is not an option but it’s right there and absolutely threatening Cas with its inevitable arrival. The hand comes down again and Dean watches as the spot blossoms into a pretty pink colour.

“Daddy!” Castiel cries, his face so fucked out. “I can’t—Daddy, stop, it’s coming!”

Dean lifts Castiel’s hips up off the floor and folds him practically in half with his legs parted as wide as they go. He uses his thumbs to spread Castiel’s boy hole as he thrusts roughly in. He pounds away, muttering bad names for his boy and watches as more tears escape his beautiful blue eyes and his equally stunning boycock erupts with white streaks of cum. It really wasn’t Cas’ fault—Dean hadn’t stopped when Castiel had warned him.

“ _Bad_ boy,” Dean teases but Castiel only sobs more and tightens around his Daddy. Dean is done for when his boy’s pussy clenches. He comes wildly, throwing his head back and growling as he pounds his boy’s ass.

The moment Daddy slips out of Cas’ abused hole after he’s come, the insatiable teen grasps his cock and gets in a position to lick it clean. Daddy loves it when his boy takes care of him, and Castiel couldn’t feel prouder when he tries his best to make him happy.

When all the excess lube and cum as been cleaned off, Dean plugs his boy up to keep all his cum inside. He explains he’s feeling generous and might want to go another round with his boy. Castiel absolutely beams while he’s making dinner that night.

 

 

That night, Dean’s other dad friend came over. His name is Michael and he has a boy, too. He’s a little older than Cas, though, and his name is Samandriel. He says next time he comes over; he’s going to bring him so the two boys can play together. It makes Castiel’s cheeks heat up and his cock stand to attention.

“Would you like that?” Dean asks Castiel, smirking at his flushed boy.

“Y—yes,” Castiel admits abashedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated ficlets!) headcanons always welcome! because of my most recent 420 kiriban, i'm doing a fic giveaway to my 460th, 480th, and 500th follower! thank you all so much for your support! 
> 
> also! smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
